


Look at This Stuff

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anniversary, Multi, merfolk, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: A merfolk AU where Eliot and Hardison are looking for a gift for Parker.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Look at This Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huntformagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntformagic/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! This was a fun thing to write.

“I found a few more places that we can check,” Hardison told Eliot as he drifted in.

Eliot watched the lights of the room glint off of Hardison’s gold and orange scales. He had always found them fascinating with how much light they reflected. His own tail had much duller scales in muted blues and greys. Though neither of them could compare to Parker who could control the amount of color in her tail to move from rainbow iridescent to black and everything in between at will. Nothing made Eliot realize just how much she trusted them like seeing her tail in all it’s rainbow glory since she hid the colors most of the time.

“Good,” Eliot replied. “How dangerous are they?”

“A bit. Nothing we can’t handle but enough to keep most away,” Hardison said.

They were looking for a present for Parker. Which was always a task but this time was even harder since this anniversary was one that they both knew she really cared about. Neither Eliot or Hardison knew what it was but Parker had been making such a fuss that they were going to do their best to make it good. And that meant they needed a present for her.

It had taken them a long time to figure out any ideas on what to get for her. And it was taking even longer now that they had an idea. Their plan was to find some sort of human safe or chest that Parker could test her skills against. She was only rarely able to find them since they rarely made it to their area intact. And humans were better at complicated locks than merfolk who liked to use simple ones with magic. Which Parker was great at breaking into she just liked a challenge.

“How long will it take to get to all of them?” Eliot asked.

“If we find nothing? At least a few days,” Hardison told him. “They aren’t exactly close to each other.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

\---

It did in fact take them multiple days over the course of a couple weeks. The first place they went to ended up being useless for their current project as there was nothing human made to be found but it wasn’t a complete waste of a trip. It would be a great place to use for scaring someone in the future due to the dark atmosphere of the cove.

The next few places did in fact have human artefacts but the closest they came to finding what they were looking for was what they believed to be a jewelry box. Which they took. It had a lock and whatever was inside would likely appeal to Parker with her love of precious stones.

The last place Hardison had found they found exactly what they had been looking for. It was a shipwreck that while not recent wasn’t that old either. There were some parts that were barely navigable by them but they managed a good search. What they found was a human made safe. And not only was it solidly built, but it had more than one lock on it. It took both of them to move it and it was still difficult. But they managed to get it back and hopefully somewhere that Parker would not find it.

\---

Then came the anniversary. Parker had of course convinced Eliot to make special food for the occasion. He had even managed to make multiple cooked dishes which was rare due to the amount of magic it took to keep them in the best condition underwater. Normally they had to find somewhere on the surface that was safe from humans.

They were all just spending time together and celebrating when Hardison’s curiosity got the better of him. They were all relaxed and Parker was even showing some of her color.

“What exactly is this the anniversary of?” he asked Parker.

She gave him a look that said he really should know but she could forgive him.

“It’s the anniversary of the first job the three of us finished on our own,” she told him matter of factly.

“Oh,” Hardison said.

They both should have realized that was something that was going to be important to Parker and kept track. But sometimes it was hard to figure out what things Parker would consider to be anniversary worthy.

“Yeah ‘oh’,” Parker said. “But I should have reminded you when we set this up.”

She leaned over to Hardison and gave him a small kiss. Then to prove she knew Eliot hadn’t known either she turned to him and gave him one as well.

After they finished eating Parker declared it was time for presents and gave them hers. They were some tools that they had each been meaning to get but hadn’t gotten around to.

Then Eliot and Hardison gave Parker hers. They had brought the safe in earlier but had kept it hidden. Hardison uncovered it for her while Eliot pulled out the jewlery box. At the sight of them Parker’s face lit up. And her tail became it’s full iridecent rainbow.

“Do you know what’s in them?” Parker asked.

“No,” Eliot answered.

“We found them locked where they landed,” Hardison elaborated.

Her smile somehow managed to get brighter.

“Really?”

“Really,” Eliot said.

Parker looked between Hardison and Eliot and her presents like she couldn’t figure out what she wanted to do.

“Go for it,” Hardison told her. “That’s why we got them.”

Parker dove back to the safe and began to work on the locks. Eliot leaned back where he had been sitting and grabbed something. He handed it to Hardison. It was a small box with a pendant in it that matched Hardison’s tail.

“It’s a fire opal,” Eliot told him.

Not to be outdone Hardison got out his present for Eliot and gave it to him. It was a jar of a special type of preserved fruit that Eliot enjoyed but was extremely hard to find.

They both sat backed and watched Parker enjoy her lockpicking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
